callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Call of Duty: United Offensive
|genre = First-person shooter |modes = Single-player, multiplayer |ratings = |platforms = Windows, Apple Macintosh |media = CD (2), DVD, download |requirements = Call of Duty, 800 MHz CPU, 128 MB RAM, 1150 MB Hard disk space, 32 MB GPU |input = Keyboard, mouse }} Call of Duty: United Offensive is the expansion pack for Call of Duty. It was released on September 14, 2004 and developed by Gray Matter Interactive, with contributions from Pi Studios, and published by Activision. Call of Duty: United Offensive is PC exclusive. Campaign The game features single-player missions centred around the three major Allied forces of World War II: the United States as Cpl. Scott Riley, the United Kingdom as Sgt. James Doyle, and the Soviet Union as Pvt. Yuri Petrenko. The game also includes historical battles, such as the Battle of the Bulge, the Battle of Kursk, and the Invasion of Sicily. A minor deviation from the original game is an on-rails mission set in a plane in which the player mans several M2 Browning machine guns in order to defend an RAF squadron of B-17 Flying Fortresses attempting a first time daylight cross-Channel bombing run on a Nazi-controlled industrial complex in Rotterdam from enemy Luftwaffe fighters. Several new abilities are added to the game as well, including the ability to actually deploy light machine guns, use flamethrowers, to sprint; which makes the character run faster but at the cost of not being able to fire their weapon, and the ability to "cook" grenades (allowing the fuse to burn somewhat before throwing the grenade). The biggest changes made by United Offensive are in the multiplayer aspect of the game. There are new maps which are much larger than the ones in the original game, new weapons from the single player campaign, an in-game rank system which grants additional bonuses with more points, and vehicles such as tanks and jeeps. Characters Cpl. Scott Riley is the first playable protagonist of United Offensive in the American campaign. Riley participates throughout the entire Bastogne campaign by defending Bois Jacques, capturing and securing the crossroads and town of Foy, and capturing Noville. Sgt. Doyle is the second playable protagonist in United Offensive, serving as the playable character in the British campaign. Doyle is a Royal Air Force B-17 gunner who is shot down over Holland on the RAF's first daylight mission using the B-17s. The Dutch Resistance, with the help of the SAS, rescue him before he is captured by the Germans. Doyle returns (along with Maj. Ingram) in Call of Duty 3. Pvt. Yuri Petrenko is the third playable protagonist in United Offensive. Petrenko participates in the entire Battle of Kursk by defending their trench bases, securing Ponyri, destroying German armour in Prokhorovka, and assaulting and defending Kharkov until the arrival of Soviet reinforcements. Sgt. Antonov is the player's squad leader during the Battle of Kursk. Antonov survives the entire conflict. Campaign Levels New Multiplayer modes United Offensive adds three new multiplayer modes to the game: Domination, Capture the Flag and Base Assault. Domination The objective of Domination is to own all of the control points on the map. There are usually at least five or six of these control points scattered around the map, and are usually found in key strategic locations. To capture a control point, a player must stand near it with no enemies nearby. After a certain amount of time, the area is captured by the players team. Every time a team captures a control point, they add a point to their overall score. To win, a team must either have the higher score when time runs out, or capture all of the control points on the map. Base Assault Base Assault requires teams to use heavy weaponry such as tanks and artillery strikes to attack their opponent's bases and destroy them. On each map, both teams have three bases they must defend and attack. Once a bunker takes enough damage, it is not destroyed, but exposed to infantry attack. To completely destroy a bunker, a player must sneak into the basement of an exposed bunker and plant an explosive. Then they must keep the other team from defusing the explosive so it will explode and destroy the bunker. A team wins either by destroying the most bunkers before time expires, or completely destroying all of the opposing team's bunkers. In some modifications of Base Assault games, teams must use only anti tank weaponry and satchel charges instead of tanks to destroy the bases. Capture the Flag The most traditional game mode is Capture the Flag. Each side has a flag that they must protect. The objective is to steal the enemy's flag and take it back to the players own to score a point. A team can only score if they have their flag intact. For example, if the player takes the enemy flag, but the enemy also takes the players, neither team can score until one of them retrieves their flag. A team wins either by capturing the flag a certain amount of times or capturing the most flags at the end of the game. A limited selection of maps are available for CTF play. Multiplayer Multiplayer Levels The original Call of Duty maps make a return, since United Offensive is an expansion pack. In addition to the sixteen maps featured in Call of Duty, there are eleven new maps for the player to play. There are twenty-seven maps altogether. These are their names: Weapon list This is a list of all the weapons in the first Call of Duty game as well as the add-on United Offensive. The player can hold two primary weapons (Bolt-Action rifle, Sniper rifle, Semi-automatic rifle, submachine gun, LMG or Anti Tank weapon), one pistol and ten grenades. Ranks Call of Duty: United Offensive has a ranking score in which players gain additional abilities as their score increases. Every ten points is a promotion in rank. Below is a summary of each rank. Also, there are now other ways to gain points than killing enemies. These include destroying objectives, protecting objectives, capturing flags, protecting flags, and assisting friendly flag carriers. The in-game ranks are reset on each map and not persistent. Trivia *In one of the American missions, the player clears out barns with a squad of about 5 soldiers. The only two who can be killed are Pvt. Gordon and Pvt. Freeman, a reference to the ''Half-Life'' series. *Ramirez is misspelled "Ramires" from time to time when referring to the same character. *This is the only Expansion pack (So far) in the Call of Duty series. External links *[http://www.activision.com/index.html#gamepage|en_US|gameId:CoDUnitedOff&brandId:CoD Call of Duty: United Offensive] *[http://www.steampowered.com/v/index.php?area=app&AppId=2640 Call of Duty: United Offensive on Steam] Category:Games Category:Call of Duty: United Offensive Category:PC games